


Spin Me Right 'Round Baby

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen play Spin the Bottle one night while drinking. They both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me Right 'Round Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

Jensen can't remember whose idea it was now. Thinks it was probably Mike's, as his ideas are usually the most idiotic and usually the most random. Jensen often wonders if Mike was dropped on his head when he was a baby or if he's really an alien or something. But then he feels bad because Mike is basically a good guy, just kind of... weird.

But that's beside the point.

The point is, Jensen is almost thirty years old. And he's on a hit (or well, a semi-hit) television show. And he's spending his Friday evening with TV's own Lex Luthor and Clark Kent and his own co-star, wasted on too much Cuervo and weed, playing Spin the Bottle.

Spin-the-fucking-Bottle.

As if they're a bunch of thirteen year old girls at some goddamn slumber party. Well okay, just because Jared occasionally puts his hair in pigtails and Jensen might have worn lip gloss because of that dare with Kim on set...

Okay. Back to the situation at hand.

Jensen knows he would've never have agreed to something this juvenile and girly a year ago had it just been him, Tom and Mike. But Jared, man. Goddamn Jared and his puppy dog eyes that Jensen can't say no to and here he is. Sitting on Mike's living room floor, bare feet freezing because Mike always has the damn air conditioning up too damn high, playing Spin the Bottle.

With three other guys.

One of whom is married.

One of whom is Michael fucking Rosenbaum.

And the other is the guy Jensen is going to (hopefully) have to work with on a daily basis for years to come.

In the distant part of his brain that's still working, he realizes that this isn't going to end well.

And when Jared spins the bottle on his first turn and it lands on Jensen, amid Mike's guffaws, Jensen feels his stomach turn. Jared smiles, the wide, happy, goofy grin of his that never fails to make Jensen's own lips want to turn up in an answering smile.

Jared leans across the expanse of beige carpeting. The empty bottle of tequila is still lying on it's side, the open neck pointing at Jensen like some kind of compass and Jensen is Jared's north and okay, what the hell kind of weed did Rosey buy _this_ time?

But Jared is still leaning, resting his weight on his folded hands and licking his lips. Jensen braces himself, kneeling forward a little to meet him halfway, wanting to get this done and over with. But then Jared cups Jensen's face and his good intentions go straight down the metaphorical tubes. Because see, Jensen? Jensen has had kind of a huge crush on Jared since the moment he first met him.

And spending nearly every waking minute with the guy, both on set and off, has NOT helped matters.

So when Jared leans over that bottle and cups Jensen's face and starts to kiss him, eyes closed, Jensen knows he's screwed ; just figures fuck it all and throws caution to the wind.

It starts out a bit tentative, as a lot of first kisses do, especially when you're best friends and one night find yourselves unexpectedly kissing. But then, then, Jared inhales, a sort of surprised noise and Jensen opens his mouth against Jared's, tongue sweeping out to lick at Jared's lips, tasting the lime and salt he'd had earlier to chase the shots he'd downed like water.

Jared gasps when Jensen licks at his lips and Jensen smiles before slipping inside of Jared's mouth. Jared whimpers and leans closer and Jensen wraps his arms around Jared's biceps, pulling Jared into him. Jensen's tongue is searching out every inch of the dark, wet cavern of Jared's mouth and within seconds, he knows he's addicted to that heady taste that he will forever associate with Jared.

Jensen has forgotten anyone else is there as his tongue rubs along Jared's, a low moan escaping his throat. The clapping and slightly uncomfortable laughter coming from Mike and Tom respectively pull Jensen reluctantly back to reality and he pulls back slowly, licking his swollen lips as Jared opens dazed eyes, pupils almost totally eclipsing his irises. He sits down, and Jensen notices how his hands shake. Jensen grins; winks at Jared.

Jared smiles, cheeks flushing as Mike and Tom start to rib them about the kiss, then bites his puffy lower lip and winks back.

...

Ten minutes later, Mike has gotten bored with Spin the Bottle and has moved onto goading Tom into singing every sappy duet from the 1980's with him on his godforsaken karaoke machine. Jensen is all too happy to sit back and watch Mike and Tom banter and make asses of themselves, snagging quick glimpses of Jared from under the fringe of his eyelashes. Jared is laughing and clapping and basically acting like himself, like the kiss earlier was nothing out of the ordinary.

But Jensen knows what he felt and knows what he saw in Jared's eyes and now that he's seen it, he can't forget it. Won't forget and he's gonna make sure Jared doesn't either.

Jared climbs to his feet a few minutes later, announcing to the room at large he has to piss like a racehorse. Mike and Tom barely acknowledge him, deep into the chorus of 'Endless Love' and Jensen just watches silently. Then gets up after giving Jared what he feels is sufficient time and follows him, making his way down the short hallway to Mike's bathroom.

He doesn't knock, just barges in once he hears the water in the sink running. Jared's eyes widen in surprise and he starts to speak as Jensen shuts the door behind himself, the lock sliding into place loud in the tiled room.

"Jensen, what the-" Jared gets out but then Jensen is pushing him back against the sink, eyes dark and smile wicked.

"Just shut the fuck up and let me blow you, alright?" Jensen mutters, mouth pressed slick against Jared's neck. He feels Jared swallow and then nod, his hands gently pushing down on Jensen's shoulders. Jensen's smile widens and he slips effortlessly down onto his knees, hands deftly opening Jared's belt buckle and jeans as he looks up at Jared. Jared, who is now leaning against the sink, cheeks once again flushed, mouth open in a tiny 'o' of shock.

Jensen might make a noise that is very close to a whimper when he finally pulls Jared's long and gorgeous cock out of his underwear but he'll deny it later. He rubs the tip against his cheek, enjoying the noise it draws out of Jared's throat and meets Jared's gaze again.

"Been wanting this for awhile, Jared. Figured it's about time I do something instead of just think 'bout it," Jensen whispers, seconds before he flicks his tongue out to lap at the head. Silver droplets of pre-come gather there and his mouth waters as he circles the crown, the taste of Jared once again bursting on his tongue, this time stronger, muskier. His own cock throbs in response and he presses the palm of his hand against his crotch, wanting this to be about Jared and not him.

He wraps one hand around the base and tongues the cluster of nerves right under the head, hard. Jared lets out a whimper and hunches over a little, eyes falling closed as he clenches his hands where they still rest on Jensen's shoulders. Jensen smiles before wrapping his lips tight around Jared's cock and screws down, not stopping until his lips meet his fingers. Jared is panting, hands fisted in Jensen's shirt now, hips stuttering a little as if he wants to thrust into that tight hot heat but is trying not, trying to be a gentleman about it.

Jensen pulls back, tongue working along the thick vein on the underside as he does so and Jared's cock slides free with a pop. He looks up at Jared from under his lashes and smiles, knowing what he must look like there on his knees, eyes blown wide, lips bee stung from Jared's cock, his own cock a hard line in his pants.

Looks up at Jared and smiles and whispers, "It's okay if you wanna fuck my mouth, Jare." Laps at the slit gently, makes Jared whine. "Want you to, want you to fucking bruise my throat, my lips. Want to feel you for days."

Jared moans Jensen's name, then cups his skull in one obscenely large hand and pushes his blood-red cock head past Jensen's lips; starts to thrust. Jensen relaxes his throat and just _takes_ everything Jared has to give, every brutal thrust, every harsh movement. He hums as he feels that gorgeous cock push over his tongue, every time it hits the back of his throat. He braces his hands on the hard edges of Jared's hips, traces blunt fingertips over the muscles he can feel bunching under the skin as Jared thrusts, as he uses Jensen's mouth.

Jensen knows when Jared is getting close, can tell by the way he gets harder, lengthening in his mouth. Jensen slides a finger inside his mouth, beside Jared's cock, and slicks it with saliva before trailing it back behind Jared's balls, sliding it inside of him as Jared's rhythm shifts, starts to become erratic. Jared swears above him and his hips stutter as he clenches around Jensen's finger, coming down his throat. Jensen moans and slowly lets Jared pull free, licking his softening cock clean as Jared pets his hair, eyes hazy and hair damp at his temples.

Jensen whimpers at the debauched picture Jared makes and his hands frantically rip open his own jeans, freeing his hard-on, which has left an impressive wet spot on the denim. He fists himself hard - one, two, three times - eyes never leaving Jared's fucked out and shocked expression before coming in short, hard bursts over his fingers, Jared's name on his lips.

Jensen falls back against the wall opposite the sink, eyes closed, panting. A moment later large hands cup his face and he opens tired eyes to meet Jared's. He gives him a weak smile and Jared smiles back, running his thumb over Jensen's abused lower lip. Jensen's eyes slip close at the pressure and then Jared's thumb is replaced by his mouth, kissing Jensen slow and sweet, licking his own taste out of Jensen's mouth.

When they emerge from the bathroom a few minutes later, both flushed, glassy-eyed and disheveled, they're both glad to see Tom and Mike passed out on the couch. No way do they want to have to deal with twenty questions from those two right now.

They make their way upstairs to one of Mike's guest bedrooms and collapse on the bed after locking the door, then fall asleep on top of the covers, fully clothed.

They wake up the next morning tangled in the sheets and each other.


End file.
